Epiphyllum
by IcingL.CHEN
Summary: 文/霜栛 （约稿/金主：Anitra） 新婚组&主角组，ABO，R-18，BL高h&生子。 大量私设及重度ooc。 角色死亡预警，HE。
1. 单篇一发完

文/霜栛 （约稿/金主：Anitra）

Outlast(逃生)新婚组主角组，ABO，R-18，BL高h生子

大量私设及重度ooc

角色死亡预警，HE

以下为正文：

当柔软而紧致的入口微微内陷、湿濡地吮吻上圆实的前端，格鲁斯金第一次在那声"Darling"后失语。

喜悦在胸腔中鼓动，爱意在双目中烧灼，他沉下身，用滚烫坚硬的巨物熨展开寸寸褶皱，在颤悠悠的包裹和翕动中仰头叹息。

格鲁斯金按住那双洁白的大腿，掌中不断挣扎的力道就像某种生命力的喷薄。他把脸温柔地埋进对方颈间，那里有氤氲的暖香和潮湿的金发。

毫无章法但足够虔诚，粗鲁蛮横但饱含深情。

"Darling，你会给我们一个孩子的……"

"Darling……"

格鲁斯金在酣畅淋漓的挺动中幸福地念叨着。——幸福是可以如此酣畅淋漓。

一墙之隔。

迈尔斯知道这是他最接近那个告密者的一次。

寻着那该死的信息素他最终找到了对方的确切方位，但包括他，和所有被Omega信息素吸引而来的精神病患者，都明白他们不能打开那扇血迹斑驳的门、然后冲进去无论是营救还是争夺——亦或共享。

从门内泄露而出的Omega和Alpha气息，已经稠密到每一次交融都如同爆炸滚过迈尔斯的理智。常理告诉他Omega就是那个告密者……而另一个——迈尔斯把指甲嵌进攥紧的拳心——是人们口中的"新郎"，格鲁斯金。

不能指望这锈蚀得摇摇欲坠的建筑能有什么隔音效果，喘息声和水声交织在一起，不绝于耳，其中混杂的低吼打断着赞美的情话，尖叫撕裂着无力的抗拒。声声撞进迈尔斯的心中。

迈尔斯昏沉地跪在地上，周围的精神病人们则躁动着，有的在失望地怪叫，有的流着涎水、毫无廉耻地暴露着生殖器官，但无论那Omega信息素如何甜美，在Alpha占有者的强势压制下，没人敢越雷池一步。

后来迈尔斯不记得自己那天是如何穿过一个又一个疯狂扭动着的精神病人、又是如何离开那个恐怖的走廊找到躲藏之处的。

但是在他之后每一次性命攸关的逃亡中，哪怕突破身体极限地奔跑时呼吸困难、几近昏厥，哪怕对方被标记后Omega信息素再也无法为他捕捉，迈尔斯依然能无比清晰地意识到，他和告密者的距离时而一步一步缩短，时而一步一步远去，随着无尽的脚步声和喘气声回荡在昏暗逼仄的走廊里，像一个令人绝望的循环。

迈尔斯永远记得，那一日，巨山精神病院幸存的唯一一个Omega发情了。

就像春光残忍地降临了这个本应永世充满黑暗和罪恶的地方，又来不及唤醒一丝生机，便吝啬地，从此仅供那个混蛋一人独享——

男人用两指移动着纯白的布料，缝纫机从容地砸下一串细密整齐的针脚，带着柔和的弧度，镶上同样纯白无瑕的花边，翘起灵动的褶皱。

发黑的灯管带来的光明很有限，布料反射的淡淡光晕柔化了男人脸上可怖的疤痕。每一针都是一如既往的谨慎，不过眼下他总也无法消除那一丝甜蜜的紧张……因为他知道，他的新娘在看着他。

忽然，有什么清甜的味道轻轻舔上他的鼻尖，他愣住了一瞬，然后勾起嘴角，不匆不忙地停下了缝纫机。

人们喜欢把信息素的气味与生活中其他事物的味道相类比，但是他说不上来新娘的信息素到底是什么味儿的，也许是因为在这个终年盘踞着血腥气的精神病院里，他以前不曾有过如此美好的嗅觉体验。

比阳光清幽，比月光温暖，是那朵名叫"新娘"的纯白的花在缓慢舒展绽放。

他走向坐在床上的新娘。

"不，格鲁斯金，别过来……"

新娘捂着晕染上浅浅潮红的脸庞，向后退缩着。但男人放开了自己的信息素——并没有暴虐的侵略感，只像午日阳光下的麦浪，是波澜壮阔的滚热，大肆铺张着成熟的幸福和爱意。

他没用什么力气便拨开了那只手，温和而不容抗拒地吻了下去。

新娘还在躲闪，但男人已经习惯了这些无伤大雅的反抗——无论怎样永远都是他充满生机与活力的新娘。

在发情期的攻势下，新娘只觉得无名的燥热让浑身愈发软弱无力，本能使他渴望着标记过自己的Alpha，但他打心底厌恶这副不争气的躯体，和他所拒绝但实实在在发生了的一切。

新娘怀着陈旧的绝望闭上了眼睛。

男人的吻技其实有在提高。

他认真地含住那片薄唇轻轻吮吸，仿佛在品尝什么珍馐美馔，直到对方紧闭的牙关稍有松懈，才趁机长驱直入。他没在意那只或躲闪或推拒的软舌，只是轻轻舔弄着对方敏感的上颚，不断搅起甜丝丝的空气，慢慢地，让他的新娘终于无力地放下抵在身前的手臂，任其索取。

当他恋恋不舍地松开对方，那两片常年苍淡的嘴唇已略有红肿，闪动着一点晶莹的水色。新娘轻喘着，眼底的恨意被雾气一点点化开。

"停下，格鲁斯金，我不想……"

男人耐心地解开新娘的长裙，慢慢褪去，露出心爱之人完美的躯体。"你需要我，Darling，你需要我度过这个发情期，我不想看你难受……"他轻轻拂去对方皮肤上一层薄薄的汗珠，捉住那双推拒自己的手，绑在床头，"而且我有预感，这一次，你会为我怀上一个孩子。"

"不……"

"你会的，Darling，我们会有一个孩子的……"

他不厌其烦地重复着这句话，仿佛这句话从唇间吐出的那一刻便已带给他无尽的幸福。

他的新娘总是在反抗，但当双方都已经意识到反抗永远毫无效果后，他便不再为此伤心、气恼。尽管他不明白他美丽的新娘为什么要反抗，他也清楚那不是虚伪低贱的欲拒还迎。后来他放弃了思索这个问题，并爱上对方反抗时展露的生机。

瘦削的肉体上肋骨一根一根地凸出，他有些心疼地沿着那些凹陷的边缘移动指尖，因拿捏针线而留下茧子的手指滑过细腻的皮肤，激起一阵小小的颤栗。

他将吻从对方上身一路印到下体，然后叼住那根小巧的阴茎，收起牙齿，犹嫌生疏地含吮着，直到寡薄的液体溢满口腔。他仰头咽下。

"Darling……"

刚刚经历高潮而浑身泛起红晕的躯体随着抑制不住的喘息而起伏着胸腹，那双大腿因长期软禁而瘦弱，根本无法与男人肌肉虬结的双臂抗衡，被用力打开后，便可看见那小巧的穴口正渴求一般，悬着吐露的液体一下又一下抽缩。

毕竟有了几次经验，男人试着将一根手指缓缓推送进了那个濡热之地，转动按压着甬道内部。

对方被热潮逼出了微弱的哭腔。——他的新娘此时没法尖刻地说出抗拒的字眼，焚身的欲望和沁骨的厌恶在拉扯着他的意志，尤其是当男人的每一个举动都充满深情和爱意时，他想不出理由来阻止自己在欲望的泥淖中越陷越深。

男人又伸了一根手指进去，中指和食指微微向两边抻拉，用一种极温和的手法为爱人做着扩张。

大概是因为前几次粗暴直白的突进伤了他的新娘，对方一直怨恨于与自己做这种事……所以他想让新娘舒服地、快乐地、幸福地接纳他，为他生下一个孩子，为他们组建一个温馨的小家庭……带着抑止不住的微笑，男人像抚平婚纱的衣角一样，抚平甬道内的柔软褶皱，摸索着确认能让新娘发出甜美轻吟的敏感点。

发情期让那个窄窄的穴道变得更富有弹性和潜力，于是男人又用了三根手指模仿着交合进出抽插，空气和液体轮番搅进空虚的内腔，发出令人面红耳赤的响亮水声，黏滑的分泌液顺着男人的指根淌下。

最先受不了的是新娘。

"够了……fuck，够了！快点……"

男人略带欣喜地抬起头——他的新娘在主动请求他，不是吗？

只见他的新娘难堪地扭过头，有些不安地滚动着喉结。男人终于扶着挺立多时的巨物，抵上对方已经被液体泡得发亮饱满的阴唇，冠部磨蹭着将其分开，那小小的入口便自己抽缩着吸上前端，往里吞吃了一点。

新娘忍不住看了一眼那根血脉纹路喷张的粗硕，脸上一闪而过的惊慌同样落入男人眼中。男人俯下身亲了亲那双唇，又将脑袋探过去，安抚性地舔舐着对方颈后滚烫的腺体。那头金发已经长至披肩，轻轻扫过男人的额头和脸颊，痒痒的。

"Darling，放松，我进去了——"

"唔！……格鲁斯金，慢一点……啊fuck——"

在扩张良好的帮助下进入不算太困难，但那种被完全填满的饱胀感让新娘几乎说不出话来。男人在顶至尽头后便撤出一点，然后再平稳地重复这个抽出送入的过程。

"等-等一下！"

陡然增大的快感让对方猝不及防，两腿挣扎着似要逃离。

"你知道的，Darling，我们需要——"

"是，是！我知道！你他妈……"新娘仰头啜泣了一声，"让我缓一会儿……"

男人停了下来，有些复杂地看着对方。

"我的腰快断了，你能不能别总是捆住我的手。"

"可是你总是试图逃跑……"

"你觉得我现在这个样子能逃到哪儿去？"

被松开双手后新娘揉了揉手腕，勉强支撑着自己挪了挪臀部的位置，轻哼着，为对方的插入找了个更舒服的角度。

就在男人觉得自己的分身即将憋炸了的时候，对方终于把脸藏在胳膊下面，声音闷闷的："继续……"

——男人不太喜欢新娘挡住自己的脸。

但是当他后撤、再一次有力地挺腰之后，对方就哭叫着拿开了胳膊、转而紧紧抠住了床沿。

信息素的汹涌迅速消耗掉了二人的自制。

湿润火热的甬道紧紧地缠裹上粗硕的分身，餍不知足地在节奏猛烈的掠夺中不断绞吸抽缩。男人掐紧了对方腰肢，被Alpha的占有本能熏红了眼，发了狠地将巨物凿进那个滑软得一塌糊涂的通道，液体在结合处四散飞溅。

新娘被空气中高密度的信息素压迫得几乎无法呼吸，窒息的逼迫下再也咬不住双唇，开口便都是声声呻吟。

"Darling……Darling……Darling……"

男人在唇齿间咀嚼着这个称谓。和着醉人的Omega暖香咀嚼着。——满屋的婚纱上，白色花朵都在盛放。

瘦弱的双臂无意识地攀上男人宽大的、汗淋淋的肩膀，却一次又一次脱力滑下，抹乱了汗液与血痕的径流。

"Darling，我的预感会是正确的……"男人用与身下激烈动作完全不符的轻柔，细致地擦去新娘眼角的泪水，"Omega的生理构造是多么神奇！我不必切开你这美丽的躯体，Darling，"骤然间他加大了抽送的速度，狠狠地碾过内壁撞上子宫口，"而你会带给我们一个孩子……"断断续续低声咆哮着，"哺育他！让我们一同照顾他！……"

"不！……不格鲁斯金——呃啊……不，不行！——"

"唔啊啊——"

新娘摆动着脑袋，口中含含糊糊地拒绝……拒绝什么呢？被喘息占去了语词的位置，他也不知道自己在拒绝什么了。

只见他濒死一般向后弓起躯体，阵阵痉挛，牵张着力度和美感，腹部柔软红热的皮肤上凸显着男人攻伐的轨迹。

男人用牙齿再度咬破了新娘的腺体，馥郁的芬芳配以血液的新鲜，此后将夜夜萦绕在男人的梦境之中。

他拥紧了他的心爱之人，感受着彼此的呼吸、心跳，和在肉体间蒸腾振动的潮湿热气。

一声哀鸣哽在了新娘的喉间。

巨物粗硕狰狞的前端，在无数次粗鲁的叩门之后终于挤入了那个窄小的腔口。

电流般的快感从尾椎骨一路流窜到大脑，在舒爽到尾音发颤的低吼中，浓稠的精液喷薄而出，尽数激荡在那个美丽而珍贵的子宫内。

双方在子宫口迅速成结。男人抵着新娘的额头，细碎吻着，一只手插进滴水的金发，爱怜地揉弄。

为了更高的受孕率，结暂时不会打开。

男人抱住新娘，转身坐在那个吱呀作响的木板床上，让对方趴靠在自己身上，然后伸手轻轻揉着对方有些鼓起的小腹。

新娘已经十分困倦了，但结卡在体内的突兀感让他无法入睡。男人还在说着那些熟悉的话语，新娘把脸埋进对方厚实的胸膛，呼吸着令人感到安稳的气息。

他爱我，毋庸置疑——新娘模模糊糊地想着，我对此负有责任，却无法承受他的感情；无论他如何待我，我都难以为报……

背上温热的大手还在轻轻拍着，新娘只愿此刻所有错误的想法能在第二天醒来时全部从记忆中消失。

毕竟，在此时，一切都做不得数。

入夜，迈尔斯再一次翻出了那些信。

打印的字迹已经有了些许模糊，有的直接被血迹和霉斑侵染。迈尔斯没有想到自己会困在这个地狱里这么长时间，放弃计算日期之后，他只能说现在大概已经过去了七八个月……这远远超出了预期，并且使他的状态狼狈不堪。

摄像机什么的早不知哪里去了。衣服脏兮兮皱巴巴，为了包扎伤口，衬衣下摆和裤脚被撕得仿佛野兽啃过——不是他原本的衣服，是他在员工休息室找到的，上衣紧包着肩膀抬不起胳膊，裤子却肥大得需要绳子捆住裤腰；胡茬和头发用捡来的刀片修理得如同老鼠糟蹋过的地毯。他不得不忍受浑身上下的臭味，以及汗液和血液半干后黏糊糊的感觉。

——他现在这个样子不比精神病患者好到哪儿去——如今他再遇到那些张牙舞爪的"生物"，与其逃跑，倒真不如一声长啸，吓退对方。

哈，他还真这么做了。

于是他甚至有了一片"私人领地"：一个十多平方米的储物间。食物和干净的水依然十分稀缺，但他终于不用再每日为性命奔忙，并且能安安稳稳地计划好将来的日子——救出告密者，离开巨山，好好活下去。

对，救出告密者。

储物间的灯已经坏了，迈尔斯将信凑到门上嵌的百叶通风口，就着透射进来的那一点走廊上的光线，将几页纸上的每一个字都细细读了一遍，才靠着墙壁、手中握着削尖的铁钎，安然睡去。

事实上信中的内容他早已烂熟于心，不过是些带着绝望的粗鲁字眼的谴责指控，和慌不择言的倾诉……迈尔斯能想象，那时告密者躲在信息控制室角落的阴影里、指尖颤抖着快速击打键盘将真相偷偷送出去时，是多么紧张又无助——当然，还有自责。愤怒。正义。悲悯……迈尔斯需要一遍又一遍温习这些来自文明世界的词语，让它们提醒自己是谁、身处何地、又将身向何方——他只剩这些了、他不能再失去了。而原本，八个月的时间足够他丢掉这些、只剩下生存的原始欲望，然后被铁护栏断裂的边缘和显示屏上闪烁的雪花凌迟、被天花板蔓延的锈迹和黑暗里流淌的血污四向吞噬，直至彻底迷失在这座发酵着秘密和罪恶的精神病院。

但迈尔斯依然还在坚守。

他要救出告密者！他在以为自己要溺亡的瞬间醒来，然后想，他要救出告密者——

就像之前无数个没有日出的早晨，他鼓起站起来活下去的勇气，再一次展开尚燃着一豆希望的计划。

新娘忽然挣动了一下，有些难受地喘气。

"……Darling？怎么醒了？"

天快亮了，蓝光从窗帘的缝隙透过来，朦朦胧胧中男人伸出手，准确地抚上了新娘的肚子上。

在动。

男人搂着新娘轻笑了一下。

"是个活泼的孩子。"

"他半夜踢醒我三次了……"对方烦躁地把那只手拨开，又裹了裹被子，试图再次入睡。

"那你再多睡会儿，时间还早，我去准备早饭。"男人翻身下床，温柔地给他的新娘——妻子掖好被子，吻了吻对方的额头，便离开了。

一阵香味飘了进来，男人端着餐盘走进房间。——对于这个地方来说，这实在不容易，好在曾经维持运行整个精神病院的库存还可以支持一段时间。只有简单的几样食材，男人便每天从缝纫的精力中抽出一部分来，琢磨怎么换着花样给新娘做饭，就算新娘孕吐反应总是很严重，但还是喂得又胖了回去，肚子也一天天大了起来。

男人扶着新娘坐了起来，帮他穿上孕期特制的白色婚纱。对方沉默地任男人摆弄着自己，在这方面新娘不得不学会妥协。

男人喜欢看他穿婚纱的的样子。他要他每天都穿婚纱，仿佛每天他们都如结婚的那一日幸福。

他抱起新娘走向餐桌。——有些沉，感觉比第一次见他的时候还要沉的多。男人苦笑了一下，或许是自己真的已不再年轻。

"我不想吃！我说过多少次了！我不想吃……"

新娘大声抗拒着，一把将面前的食物打翻到地上。

唉，每天都无法避免的小风波啊。

"我知道怀孕是很辛苦的事情，Darling，但是你需要付出一些努力，"男人蹲下来拉着他的手，好脾气地劝说着对方，"为了孩子，至少吃一些吧，不然你会没有力气带他来到这个世界上的……"

新娘用力抽出被握住的手，撑起自己就要从桌边站起来，"我不想生下他！我从来都没想过！你明知道我怀不怀孕都他妈的根本没心情吃饭！"他喘着气，一手扶着已经八个月的大肚子，"在这个见鬼的地方！这个地狱！我怎么吃得下饭！算我求你了别再逼我了好吗……啊fuck——"

新娘突然神情痛苦地跪在了地上，双手紧紧捂住肚子，"嗯啊……"

"怎么了？！发生了什么Darling？你还好吗！？……"男人慌张地扶住他，满脸焦急和担忧。

过了一阵，新娘神色缓和了下来，抹了抹额角的汗水："小崽子太不老实了……"

男人终于松了一口气："那就不要生气了，好吗？我不想让你生气，也不想让你难过……我爱你，并且爱我们的孩子，Darling。"

"不想让我难过那就放我走啊。说着爱我，却还要把我囚禁在这里，爱我就应该给我自由，你他妈这都不懂吗？"新娘无力地靠在男人臂弯里，连哼带喘地质问着。

"不，不不，你怎么会不明白呢。你是我的妻子啊，Darling，我们是一个家庭，我们当然要永远在一起，"男人把对方抱回椅子上，"而你永远都能自由地享受这个家庭带给我们的幸福……"

新娘扭头哼了一声，对此嗤之以鼻。男人叹了口气，把自己那份早餐放在了对方面前，然后稍稍放开了自己的Alpha信息素。新娘身上轻微震了震，愕然地瞪着男人。男人只是近乎恳求地看着他。

"不，我吃不下的……"他的喉头滚动着，声音有一丝颤抖。

"我可以像之前一样喂你，Darling。"

男人拍着新娘的背，不断轻声安慰着。

一顿饭吃了一个多小时，没过多久，又被吐了个昏天黑地。男人轻轻抹去新娘眼角残留的一滴莹莹的泪珠，拿出手帕仔细擦干净了对方的嘴唇，把他放回床上抱了一会儿，便去收拾那一片狼藉。

自打新娘怀孕之后，男人更加纵容他了，任凭对方折腾，哪怕只是加重语气也于心不忍，同时生活上也是百般照顾。

新娘眼神空茫地坐在床上，一下一下抚着肚子。男人回来了，歪头站在门口看了一会儿房间里"两个"心尖上的人，然后走过去拉开了窗帘。男人笑了一口白牙："阳光会使你感到快乐吗？"

新娘抬起头，终究是苦涩又无奈地勾起了嘴角。

午日的阳光从窗口照进房间，切出了四四方方一片明亮的暖意，纯白的布料反射出有些刺目的光雾，能看见在空气中浮动的亮晶晶的微尘。

"Darling，我觉得你的心里已经接受了我的爱……"男人从后面抱着他，揉弄着那头闪闪发亮的美丽的金发。

新娘靠在男人身上，在光线里微眯起双目。

肚子里的孩子也安静下来，空气中残留的Alpha信息素减淡之后很好闻，安稳的气氛让互相拥搂的两人有些昏昏欲睡。

"我又不是妇产科医生……好好好我看看，我看看，"特拉格丢下手中的大剪刀，投降似的举起双手，以一个滑稽的姿势弯下身，"嗯……还有一周？两周？一周多吧。反正是快了。——好啦，你知道了！快走吧！"

特拉格不耐烦地挥挥手，转过身，拾起剪刀又沉浸在他的活体解剖艺术中去了。

迈尔斯全身骨骼敲打着束缚椅，肌肉一节一节地扭曲。一种强烈的逃脱的渴望从四肢百骸间升起，神经像是在高空被气流冲散，一丝一缕吸进暴风般痛觉的漩涡。

他张着嘴，却没有意识到恼人的惨叫声来自自己。迈尔斯努力仰起头，视线越过桀桀怪笑的施害者，却只能看见另一个男人离去时宽阔的背影，以及两侧轻轻晃动的白色裙摆。

他想要伸手抓住那片裙角——他在空中屈起残余的手指，绝望地用力攥拢，那片裙角却飘摇着逃开，手心里黏热的血液从指缝沥沥拉拉地流下。

他剧烈挣扎起来，在绳索崩断的瞬间扑倒在湿滑的地面，然后扭动着撑起身、驱动双腿奔跑。他感觉不到自己的动作，比起脚下的触感，更像是一股力量从后心猛得涌向他，推着他追寻那片白色的残影。

但迈尔斯最终还是跪倒在走廊的尽头，血液流失带来的寒冷再一次让他感受到了令人痛苦的清醒。

男人将脸抵在温暖的皮肤上，一遍遍摩挲着那隆起的优美弧度，呢喃般的哼唱也无法掩盖止不住的笑意："我已经找到了一个心爱的女孩，正如我的老爸娶了亲爱的妈妈那样……"他的歌声快乐地颤抖着，"她近在咫尺，触手可及……她就是我心目中的女孩，她将带给我们一个可爱的孩子……"

男人富有磁性的声线深沉地振动着那些温暖的词语，曾经甜蜜的期盼已变成毫不掩饰的爱意，幸福感在体内膨胀，膨胀，然后饱郁地倾溢而出。

"……我已经找到一个心爱的女孩……她近在咫尺，触手可及……"

"……她将带给我们一个孩子，一个可爱的孩子……"

天真烂漫的旋律在这座幽深的建筑里回荡着，缥缥缈缈，就像载着薄薄两片阳光的蝴蝶，三两只，在晦暗里四处留下颤悠悠的轨迹。

那个四重人格者纠缠着迈尔斯。

"新生儿！新生儿就要降生了！降生在这个绝望之地！"丹尼斯冲他吼着，义愤填膺般把栏杆拍遍，随后突然切换到尖利的女声，"这里不能有新生儿！不能！——他生下来学会的第一件事就会是用刀子剜开每个人的胸脯！然后-然后他会把所有人的血当做乳汁！……"

栏杆的阻挡下对方没法靠近，只是声嘶力竭地喊着，不明用意。刺耳的声音让迈尔斯有些头疼，但他忍住驱赶的欲望，仔细分辨着被怒吼扯得零零落落的词句——跟告密者有关。都跟告密者有关。

丹尼斯知道他总是试着往格鲁斯金的领地跑，所以告诉他这些是想让他对此有所行动吗？为什么丹尼斯会希望他做些什么？

迈尔斯转身走开了，脚步有些虚浮。

一切都显得不真实。

背后拍击金属的噪声，呼号。头顶闪烁的昏白灯光。手里沉甸甸的铁钎。

格鲁斯金的Omega将成为一个妈妈，而迈尔斯的告密者会不会难产而死？

深夜，格鲁斯金紧张又忙碌地准备着，微微泛着红光的脸上带着欣喜的狂热。他早已裁好了襁褓用到的布料、做好了柔软的带着花边的小衣服，而现在，他正在将保温着的热水和布条、剪刀等物品搬到这个简陋的"产房"里，所有的用具都在新娘的指挥下用沸水滚过或用火灼烧过——他的新娘会是一个贤能的母亲，他深情地想——当格鲁斯金手足无措时，是新娘告诉他所有能做的事情，镇定又有条不紊。

当然格鲁斯金并不会想到，每一个Omega在青春期刚刚分化后就要强制学会这些——关于繁衍和哺育。他的新娘从不以自己的性征为傲，但当新娘含辛茹苦地怀胎十月，本能上还是不可避免地与肚子里的小家伙产生了感情联系。母性。Omega性征带来了臣服和饥渴，还有母性——新娘曾多么痛恨这些字眼儿用到自己身上的那一天，但他低估了本能对自己的改造：那是人类无数次进化后，大自然将生存与物种延续的意志强加于他们，无论他们用文明如何包装自己，都会在原始面前不堪一击，且最终甘之如饴。

一切准备妥当，格鲁斯金直起身，看见新娘眉头微蹙，手掌沉重地摩挲着垂坠的底部，层层白色的裙摆堆叠在高耸的肚子上方。没有与自己相同的洋溢着的快乐，而那种忧虑和痛苦的隐忍竟让新娘看上去更加庄严圣洁。

男人虔诚地跪下来，亲吻新娘光洁圆满的腹部。

"Darling，你变得更加漂亮了，你很快就会成为一个妈妈，"他含着激动的泪水倾听着里面小小的心跳，"很快！Darling！很快！"

男人的甜言蜜语已经变成了语无伦次的赞美，仿佛得了奖励的小孩子昭告全世界般快活地喧嚷。不过新娘根本无心理会这些——胎儿两天前就入盆了，不分昼夜地在通向外部世界的道路上探险，而他只能尽力忍着宫缩的疼痛在生产前多休息。

新娘缓缓吐出一口气。羊水破了，黏滑的清液伴着几缕鲜血洇湿了床单。空气中有什么不一样了……是Omega的暖香。

当信息素再一次无法抑制地漫溢而出，腹中的胎儿像是受到了安抚般，收敛了漫无目的的踢腾，然后——凝神全心全意要往下破开一条阳关路。

一声压抑的闷哼，新娘认命似的向后躺倒，"还早着呢，这可不比你那些个变性手术容易多少……"他仰面无力地冲那张灿烂的笑脸翻了个白眼。

"是是，我知道……"格鲁斯金坐在床边拉住新娘的手，在满屋子清甜的芳香里幸福得不能自己。

但等待的时间依然超出了男人的预想……他甚至开始为此感到恐慌。

随着更为规律、密集的宫缩，新娘的痛呼也一声高过一声，他报复似的咬住男人的胳膊，浑身湿淋淋的，冷汗和血液浸透了整件婚纱。

几次用力无果后，格鲁斯金担忧地看着新娘，但新娘只是用黯淡的沾满泪水的眼睛告诉他，还不行。

这注定是一场艰难而漫长的、动人心魄的绽放。

熹微的晨光照进房间，新娘的额上闪着一层细密的晶莹的汗珠，嘴唇却干枯地开裂。他哑着嗓子对同样一夜没睡的男人说："你看看，开了多宽了……"

格鲁斯金小心翼翼地把手探了进去，再伸出来时满手都是猩红，血腥气让男人的太阳穴突突地跳着。

"他妈的到底多宽了！"

"差不多一个手掌那么宽……"格鲁斯金连忙回过神来。转身顿了一下，擦了擦手才坐回去。新娘猛地抓住他，嘶哑的痛叫震动着男人的耳膜。

"让我帮助你！Darling！你需要帮助……"就在刚刚，格鲁斯金想起了曾经晾干场里堆砌的了无生气的残肢、失败的艺术品——不！那些不是他心爱的新娘！"快告诉我，Darling！我一定能做些什么……"

"推——啊啊啊啊！往下……推！"

"呃啊——"

"是这样吗？"男人将手掌抵住涨满的肚子往下稍稍加力。而新娘已经没有办法开口回答了。开山凿海般的疼痛几乎耗光了他的力气。

男人释放了Alpha信息素。他不知道这样做对不对，但他只是想要安抚对方。"你很快就会带他来到这个世界上的，Darling，只需要一点点更多的努力……"格鲁斯金的手被攥得生疼，他也不自觉地用力攥了回去。

"你再……看看，能，啊……能摸到孩子吗……？"新娘喘着气一字一句地问道。

那种潮湿的空旷感让格鲁斯金从指尖生出一种毛骨悚然的感觉，沿着手指往上流窜，抽出手后明明还挂着温热的液体，却在空气中微微颤抖。"不，摸不到……但宽度应该是没问题了的……"

"Fuck——难道是脐带绕颈……"

新娘心一横，用力收缩腹部往下推，但一声惨叫过后，刚刚滑过宫口的小脑袋又缩了回去。

"我他妈、我他妈不想生了……受不了了……"他崩溃地哭出了声。

"Darling，Darling……"男人也慌了神，但还是强自镇定下来安慰着对方，"没事的，你会顺利地生下我们的孩子的……不要怕，就快好了……再努力一点点就可以了……"

"再努力一点点，好吗……"男人细碎地吻着新娘，没有意识到自己沉浑的声音也带了一丝哭腔。

时间飞逝，太阳越升越高。强烈的日光照在新娘的脸上，更显苍白。什么钝痛什么撕裂都已经分辨不出了，下腹下体和腰椎如同一整座酝酿着痛苦的火山，将炽灼的岩浆压进全身。新娘窒息般梗直了脖子；腹部已不再挺圆，那一团隆起沉沉地滑坠在腿间。

"摸到了！可以摸到孩子了！"格鲁斯金几乎可以称得上是雀跃，顾不上擦手便紧紧搂住了新娘的脑袋，想要抹开对方脸上的泪水，却又使其染上了鲜血，把那张脸衬得既憔悴又艳丽，"再加一把力，Darling！哦！我爱你！Darling！我们的孩子马上就要来到这个世界上了！……"男人颤抖的嘴唇在新娘耳边磨蹭着。

——但新娘什么也听不到。

——时隔一年后，这座建筑里再一次久久回荡起粗涩干哑的惨嚎，如同被蔓延的痛苦锈蚀，那实在是丑陋至极的、令人不寒而栗的声音，撞击在一条条回环的廊道四壁之内——也撞击在潜入者混乱不安的脚步之下。

迈尔斯一脚踹开了门。

格鲁斯金浑身一震，猛地回头，眼中瞬间闪过的是惊慌，而非盛怒——

——在他手中还扶着一个湿漉漉的小脑袋。

"快让开！你根本没有接生的经验！难道你没看见那个孩子都快窒息了吗？！"迈尔斯底气稍显不足地吼着。

正如计划之中地，男人的理智在新娘漫长的分娩过程里已经被一次次惊险的状况和一次次更进一步的喜悦消耗殆尽，一把年纪更是精力体力都支持不住，几乎根本没意识到突然闯入的不速之客有什么异样，便立刻摇摇晃晃地起身，让开了位置。

迈尔斯蹲伏下身，小心翼翼地托住那颗脆弱的脑袋，忍住充满鼻腔的血腥气，将脐带轻轻从脖颈处绕开，然后缓慢地引导着胎儿一个肩膀一个肩膀地从产道滑出……

新娘的短促地呻吟一声，便彻底卸下了所有强撑着的力气，昏昏沉沉地喘息着。

迈尔斯让格鲁斯金弯腰抱住孩子，自己则拿起剪刀剪断了脐带。

男人一直认真地看着对方的动作，直到剪刀"咔嚓"合拢之后的瞬间——两瓣被血遮去锋芒的刀尖再度展开、直冲自己而来。

男人愤怒地咆哮着，双眼深深地扎着打开的剪刀，哭泣一般留下两行猩红，在疼痛的扭曲下，布满疤痕的脸更为恐怖。

但他没有拔出剪刀，也没有揪住近在咫尺的行刺者——因为，他不肯松开怀中的婴儿。

迈尔斯拿起自己来时立在门口的铁钎，用尽平生最大的力气捅穿了格鲁斯金的腹部，再深深嵌进地板。

"不……不不……别带走我们的孩子……"感受到双臂中重量的减少，男人立刻苦苦乞求着，词句混合着血液从牙缝中挤出。他浑身颤抖着试图挽留那个离自己而去的小小躯体，但却无能为力。

他拔出剪刀，身体穿在那根铁钎上半跪而立，上半身支持不住地不断向下倾伏，却仍仰着那张可怖的脸死死"看"着新娘的方向。

"不……为什么，为什么？……难道这一切都是个阴谋吗，Darling……"男人悲哀地低语着，一次次被涌出喉咙都血液呛住，"你也要离开我吗，Darling？你为什么要这样对我……你接受了我的爱！你接受了！——然后，啊！然后又何等残忍地将我的爱撕碎、丢还于我！"

他双手攥紧铁钎直至抽搐，却没能移动分毫。沉暗的血液如同冰冷的焚烧般在裁剪得体的西装上蔓延，在这个充满阳光的降临了新生儿的房间里，就像突兀而丑恶的存在。

"……难道你也是那些心口不一的婊子中的一员吗……除非你告诉我——这个人、这个罪恶的凶手，不是你安排来的！告诉我！Darling！"

新娘朦胧地望着那个抱着孩子站在自己眼前的人影，没有说话。

此时，他只感到真正的、畅畅快快的疲惫正潮水般向自己涌来，温柔又凉爽地包裹住了所有意识。

"为什么不告诉我……你这个恶毒的婊子……为什么……"

男人的声音愈来愈弱，房间和整栋大楼渐渐归于沉寂。

血流在床上和地面上缓缓游动伸展，午日的阳光从打开的窗户漫进来，将原本沉郁的颜色照得闪闪发亮。

迈尔斯怀抱着不属于他的小婴儿，感到一阵轻盈的眩晕。

忽然，一声敞亮的啼哭划破了凝滞的气流——响彻了整座建筑的上空。

那一日，巨山精神病院迎来了第一个、也是最后一个新生儿。

昏黄灯光不断扫过脸庞，夜色下暗绿的灌木丛快速向后退去。

车窗上映着的模糊影子在微微摇晃，而玻璃边缘积满了厚厚的灰尘……

他微睁着眼，迟钝地辨识着眼前的景象，一点一点试图拾取思考的能力——

"你醒了？"

"天快亮了，孩子哭了一夜，你要不要看一下？"

前面的人停了车，把旁边副驾驶座上裹着襁褓的婴儿递了过去。

"……谢谢。"

"你……就是那个告密者，对吧？我是一名记者，之前读到了你的信，所以就去了巨山——不过现在我们已经成功逃离了那个地狱——"

那人快速却磕绊地说着，不安地试图解释目前的状况。

"是的，我知道。"

"我叫迈尔斯·阿普舍。你呢？"

"韦伦，韦伦·帕克。我……我很抱歉，因为那些信，让你来巨山经历了那么多——"

"——不，不不，别这样说，无论是谁看到那些信、那些罪行，都不会忍心坐视不管的。"

"是吗……"韦伦低头看着怀中哭累了撇着小嘴的孩子，漫不经心地理了理那稀疏柔软的几根黑色胎发。

迈尔斯慌张起来："啊我——我非常抱歉！但是你知道，那时我不得不——"

——忽然，他发现对方依旧低着头、抱着孩子，仿佛根本没有在听。

他说不下去了。

凌晨的微寒使车内结上了薄薄一层凉汽。就在迈尔斯僵硬地想要再次开口时，对方终于缓缓抬起头，眼睛里闪着远处天际的一点微明。

"没事。他只是……一个精神病患者，我迟早要逃离他的……"韦伦安静地说着，轻轻苦笑了一下，"倒是应该谢谢你——救出了我。"

迈尔斯又被吵醒了。

"老天……"他崩溃般揉了揉脸，蹬掉被子从沙发上滚了下来，打开灯冲向卧室。

他强行忽略掉婴儿震耳的啼哭声，扑到床上钳制住那个扭动踢腾的身影。

"不要！求求你！不——格鲁斯金！"

"……不要啊啊啊啊——"

"格鲁斯金！"

"醒醒！韦伦！醒醒！"

迈尔斯不断拍着对方的脸颊，躲闪着无意识的攻击。但韦伦依然紧闭着眼，尖叫着，连同他女儿的哭声轮番轰炸着对方的听觉。——由于每天大半夜的惨烈动静，邻居已经投诉好几次了。

最后，随着响亮的一巴掌，分贝终于降下去了一级。

"没事了，都结束了，韦伦，我们已经离开了那里……"

迈尔斯一边揉着对方被自己扇红的脸颊，一边笨拙地说着安慰的话语。韦伦眼神里还有一丝迷蒙，过了好久才过意不去地翻过身用被子裹紧自己，喘着气平复了一会儿思绪。在此期间，几乎化为实体劈进脑壳的啼声一直充当着难以被忽视的背景音。

"你再睡多一会儿吧，我去看看你孩子。"迈尔斯阻止了对方起身的动作，热了冰箱里韦伦白天用吸奶器保存起来的母乳，顶着噪音攻击给旁边木制摇篮里的婴儿喂了一顿，直到房间里重归应有的寂静，两个人才都松了一口气。

迈尔斯一边打哈欠一边关了灯，正要回客厅时，一直看着对方所有动作的韦伦忽然从后面轻声叫住了他："不要睡沙发了。"

迈尔斯掩藏起心里的小小惊喜，回身歪头、故作疑惑的样子。

"陪我。"韦伦下了什么决定般叹了口气，挪了挪被子。

"怎么洗了这么长时间？没事吧？"

淋浴的水声已经响了一个多小时，迈尔斯着急地等在浴室门口，当对方终于推开门，他立刻就发现有些不对劲。"你脸好红，发烧了吗？"

韦伦摇摇头，没说话，裹着滴水的浴巾晃悠悠地回了卧室就钻进被窝。

"是不是舒服？"迈尔斯不依不饶地跟了过去，继续追问着。

"我真的没事！"韦伦不耐烦地推下按住自己被子的手，带着哭腔喊了出来。

"好好好——"对方立刻站起身举起双手，看着韦伦眼角烧得潮湿的红色，愣了几秒才恍然大悟："你是不是……！"

韦伦狠狠瞪他了一眼——虽然没什么威慑力——然后立刻翻过了身，埋起了脑袋。

迈尔斯继续回到书桌前修改给报社写的那几篇稿子，直至深夜——自从"三人"从巨山逃回来之后，韦伦就不肯再写代码，甚至连电脑也不愿意动，于是生活的重担自然就压在了迈尔斯的身上。

孩子已经睡熟了，夜深人静，台灯暖色的光线下，水笔在纸上发出摩擦的声音，又时不时传来几声敲击键盘的脆响。紧接着是中间漫长的沉寂。忽然，鼠标突兀地响了几下——迈尔斯删掉了一大段——当蓝色选区一行一行漫过文字时他崩溃得想要砸电脑。

——将近一年什么都没写，只顾逃亡，结果现在文思枯竭，何况搁置了对巨山的曝光，这些无关紧要的报道和新闻稿件又怎么有心思整理。

迈尔斯盯着屏幕，然而憋闷的火气很快被停滞下来时的死寂浇得心里发毛。他扭头看了看对面公寓上几扇同样未熄灭的窗户，柔和的光线透过粉色窗帘、蓝色窗帘、黄色窗帘……终于，迈尔斯释然地笑了笑，行云流水般扣下电脑关掉台灯，放轻动静冲了个澡，然后就去了卧室。

"韦伦，你还没睡着吗？"

当迈尔斯掀开被子一角要进去时，旁边的人明显抖了抖。

"还好吗？要是难受就别勉强了，我可以现在送你去医院配抑制剂……"

"不……"对方蜷得更紧了。

发情期硬熬的话不是熬不过去，只是生完孩子之后第一次发情实在过于猛烈了。迈尔斯摸着韦伦被汗浸得湿漉漉的额头，无奈地摇了摇头。

对方被标记过了。

——而自己杀了他的Alpha。

"帮我-唔……"韦伦含糊而短暂地开口，然后又忍住了所有声音。

迈尔斯轻轻掰过对方的下巴，借着窗外的一点光线，可以看见那只下唇已经被咬得淋漓。

"不行，听我说，韦伦，"他捧住那张脸，试图拽回对方的理智，"去医院，24小时都可以化验，只要知道那个人的信息素特征，抑制剂马上就可以配出来的……"

然而对方对此置若罔闻。

"我想让你帮我，迈尔斯……"

韦伦忽然抓住了那只试图拉他起来的手，"求你了，帮帮我……"

迈尔斯感到手腕上被握紧的地方有黏糊糊的不明液体。他低头深吸了一口气。

"这解决不了根本问题的，我能做的非常有限，韦伦。"

"可是我想要，迈尔斯，我想要你……"韦伦用极轻的气音告诉他，并且已经开始窸窸窣窣地在被窝里扭动着。

"我——"迈尔斯现在无比纠结。他爱他，真心讲，他的确很想跟他做这样的事情，可是他不能趁人之危——这太不人道了。

"听着，我不是你的Alpha，如果我……"

"你不愿意跟我做，是吗？……迈尔斯？你觉得我被那个精神病人玷污了？"

他在说什么！

"不是这样的，韦伦，你现在不清醒——"

迈尔斯慌忙解释。忽然，他看到对方眼角划过了一道亮痕——

"唉好吧……我尽量帮你。如果难受了一定要说出来，好吗？"

"嗯……迈尔斯？"

"我在。"他掀开被子，就着昏暗的光线，能看见韦伦已经浑身是汗，秀气的阴茎涨涨地挺着，下面更是染湿了一片。他看着对方还在局促地往被子上抹着手，看来刚才那人是一直憋着声音偷偷在被窝里自慰。

"迈尔斯？"

"怎么了？"

他把被子给韦伦上半身盖回去，"别着凉。"

"……你真的不介意吗？"

"不介意，不介意。你不要再说这种话了。"迈尔斯低头去吻对方，把对方的下唇从牙齿下面解救出来。

渐渐激烈的吻中，韦伦数次不让迈尔斯结束，主动勾着对方舌头的吮吸透露着几近绝望的索求。

最终，窒息感让他不得不松开口停下来。迈尔斯替对方擦去了嘴角滑下的混合着鲜血的唾液，"别咬了。"

他耐心地开扩着那个湿淋淋的入口，水多得沿着手背慢慢滑下去，留下细腻的凉意。迈尔斯感知不到韦伦的信息素，却分明地闻见了那些粘稠液体香甜的味道以及淡淡的乳香。他努力克制着自己，不释放Alpha信息素——他不想让韦伦产生被标记以外的人压迫的感觉。

但是韦伦毫不领情般晃动起腰肢，欲求不满地自己收缩着内壁吞吐那几根手指，把迈尔斯弄得几乎把持不住。

而实际上，韦伦感到自己已经快要溺死在信息素里了，身体叫嚣着溶进骨骼的渴望，乞求着触碰、乞求着征伐……但体内温吞的动作却时时刻刻提醒他：那个人不在这里。永远不会在这里。

——那个人不应该在这里。

韦伦将大腿用力缠上对方的腰际，把自己拉向对方。快感在缓慢而柔和地堆叠，没有狂风骤雨般的疯狂，却悠悠地把他捧上云端。湿透了的甬道被悉心地抚慰着，他简直能感觉到那个炽热的家伙在一寸一寸舒展着自己敏感的内部，当温柔的压力后撤时，那些娇嫩又因兴奋而鼓胀的软肉则蠕蠕闭合，恋恋不舍地挽留。

"迈尔斯……迈尔斯……"

"啊唔——迈尔斯！唔……"

迈尔斯爱抚着对方，残存的手指心疼地划过那些伤疤，又忍不住俯身亲吻——其实他更爱这具躯体下美丽的人格——他用脸颊感受着潮湿皮肤下的颤动和起伏，不禁再一次想着，等韦伦精神创伤完全恢复之后，就依韦伦的心愿，彻底考察并将巨山里发生的恶行公之于世——

"迈-迈尔斯……快一点啊……"

"快……"

"好，好。"

迈尔斯搂紧了身下人，集中心思缓缓加快律动的节奏。他也没什么过多的经验和技巧，只是想着尽可能让对方舒服一些、缓解热潮积郁的欲望。

"啊迈尔斯迈尔斯……"

"迈尔斯是——啊啊是你吗迈尔斯……"

"是我，韦伦，是我。"

迈尔斯在黑暗中握住那只手，粗喘着一边挺弄一边安抚对方。

其实他是有些庆幸的：韦伦一直没有喊出"格鲁斯金"——不然要是在时候听见那令人沮丧的名字，一直小心翼翼的迈尔斯萎下去都有可能——事实上，对方哪怕是已经神志不清了，却还在确认般一遍遍念着自己的名字。

"迈尔斯……迈尔斯……"在喘息中翕动的双唇不断轻唤着他，让他难以自持地加快了动作。

忽然韦伦拨开了一直象征性地搭在上身的那角被子，"迈尔斯，嗯-好涨……帮帮我……"

孩子还没断奶，因为孕育而变软的胸膛微微鼓起，两只乳首都已经挺立，尖端垂露着淡白的液体，在夜色里闪动着。

"怎么-怎么帮？"

迈尔斯下意识伸过手，却有些尴尬地悬停在了空中。他看过韦伦喂奶，他帮过韦伦用吸奶器，但是——但是他从没干过这等在他从小的教育认知里称得上是"流氓"的行为……

然而韦伦一把抓住了他的手摁在自己胸上。

——迈尔斯感到脑子嗡的一声，全身血压飙升，下面一个挺身重重地顶进了对方深处。韦伦立刻甜腻地呻吟出来，甚至是直接就射了，甬道也剧烈地绞紧抽缩起来，折过脖颈挺起胸脯，把乳尖往那个火热的掌心里蹭去。

天啊。

迈尔斯差点当场缴械。

他稳住心神，更加强劲地抽送着，对方过分热情地吸吮着自己滚烫的分身，内壁贴着雄健的形状严丝合缝地收紧。床单已经湿泞一片，水声在昏暗的房间里层层荡漾。

同时，迈尔斯开始生疏地按摩那两只小小的乳房。虽然体积赶不上女性，但是柔软和脆生生的弹滑却丝毫不输。不久，迈尔斯便沉浸在美好的触感中，愈发熟练地揉弄起来，一时间，空气中奶香四溢。

刚刚高潮过的韦伦被不停歇的刺激弄得颤抖不已，在上下夹击中无意识地扭动着，足尖紧绷，两手攥紧了身下的被单，沾染着哭腔的呻吟一声高过一声。

"小声些，会吵醒孩子。"

迈尔斯轻轻捂上对方的下半张脸，但是在看到韦伦蹙着眉摇头挣扎后，还是放开了手。哎算啦，他心想，反正这父女俩晚上互相吵醒也不是一次两次了……

当甬道再一次收紧，迈尔斯屏气凝神又重重撞击了几番，便迅速抽出分身，跟韦伦的握在一起撸动两下，一齐射了出来，滚烫浓稠的浊液全都溅在了韦伦还在起伏的腹部。

现在韦伦全身都淌满了各式液体，有些是星星点点凝结的汗珠，更多的则汇成纵横的径流，而两只乳首还在滴滴答答。夜色朦胧地描摹着薄薄的肌肉，点亮了闪烁的水迹。

迈尔斯给他们的孩子掖好小毛毯，便走回了新添置不久的双人床。他掀开被子，从后面轻轻搂住那个刚刚睡下的人。忽然，他的手被握住了。

断指的残根抵上韦伦的指间，令其不禁哼动了一下，但紧接着再一次紧紧攥住。迈尔斯在金色的发间笑了笑，然后探过身，安抚地吻了吻对方在装睡中颤动的睫毛。

黎明降临了这座城镇，一幢幢错落的建筑反射着干净的深蓝，寂静而安宁。

人们即将从睡梦中醒来。

END

全文字数1w5多

后面越写越水，写完我自己都不想再看一遍了……我是什么渣渣orz

啊总之感谢阅读


	2. 请翻next chapter

请翻next chapter


	3. 补档1

当柔软而紧致的入口微微内陷、湿濡地吮吻上圆实的前端，格鲁斯金第一次在那声"Darling"后失语。

喜悦在胸腔中鼓动，爱意在双目中烧灼，他沉下身，用滚烫坚硬的巨物熨展开寸寸褶皱，在颤悠悠的包裹和翕动中仰头叹息。

格鲁斯金按住那双洁白的大腿，掌中不断挣扎的力道就像某种生命力的喷薄。他把脸温柔地埋进对方颈间，那里有氤氲的暖香和潮湿的金发。

毫无章法但足够虔诚，粗鲁蛮横但饱含深情。

"Darling，你会给我们一个孩子的…… ……"

"Darling…… ……"

格鲁斯金在酣畅淋漓的挺动中幸福地念叨着。—— ——幸福是可以如此酣畅淋漓。

一墙之隔。

迈尔斯知道这是他最接近那个告密者的一次。

寻着那该死的信息素他最终找到了对方的确切方位，但包括他，和所有被Omega信息素吸引而来的精神病患者，都明白他们不能打开那扇血迹斑驳的门、然后冲进去无论是营救还是争夺—— ——亦或共享。

从门内泄露而出的Omega和Alpha气息，已经稠密到每一次交融都如同爆炸滚过迈尔斯的理智。常理告诉他Omega就是那个告密者…… ……而另一个—— ——迈尔斯把指甲嵌进攥紧的拳心—— ——是人们口中的"新郎"，格鲁斯金。

不能指望这锈蚀得摇摇欲坠的建筑能有什么隔音效果，喘息声和水声交织在一起，不绝于耳，其中混杂的低吼打断着赞美的情话，尖叫撕裂着无力的抗拒。声声撞进迈尔斯的心中。

迈尔斯昏沉地跪在地上，周围的精神病人们则躁动着，有的在失望地怪叫，有的流着涎水、毫无廉耻地暴露着生殖器官，但无论那Omega信息素如何甜美，在Alpha占有者的强势压制下，没人敢越雷池一步。

后来迈尔斯不记得自己那天是如何穿过一个又一个疯狂扭动着的精神病人、又是如何离开那个恐怖的走廊找到躲藏之处的。

但是在他之后每一次性命攸关的逃亡中，哪怕突破身体极限地奔跑时呼吸困难、几近昏厥，哪怕对方被标记后Omega信息素再也无法为他捕捉，迈尔斯依然能无比清晰地意识到，他和告密者的距离时而一步一步缩短，时而一步一步远去，随着无尽的脚步声和喘气声回荡在昏暗逼仄的走廊里，像一个令人绝望的循环。

迈尔斯永远记得，那一日，巨山精神病院幸存的唯一一个Omega发情了。

就像春光残忍地降临了这个本应永世充满黑暗和罪恶的地方，又来不及唤醒一丝生机，便吝啬地，从此仅供那个混蛋一人独享—— ——

男人用两指移动着纯白的布料，缝纫机从容地砸下一串细密整齐的针脚，带着柔和的弧度，镶上同样纯白无瑕的花边，翘起灵动的褶皱。

发黑的灯管带来的光明很有限，布料反射的淡淡光晕柔化了男人脸上可怖的疤痕。每一针都是一如既往的谨慎，不过眼下他总也无法消除那一丝甜蜜的紧张…… ……因为他知道，他的新娘在看着他。

忽然，有什么清甜的味道轻轻舔上他的鼻尖，他愣住了一瞬，然后勾起嘴角，不匆不忙地停下了缝纫机。

人们喜欢把信息素的气味与生活中其他事物的味道相类比，但是他说不上来新娘的信息素到底是什么味儿的，也许是因为在这个终年盘踞着血腥气的精神病院里，他以前不曾有过如此美好的嗅觉体验。

比阳光清幽，比月光温暖，是那朵名叫"新娘"的纯白的花在缓慢舒展绽放。

他走向坐在床上的新娘。

"不，格鲁斯金，别过来…… ……"

新娘捂着晕染上浅浅潮红的脸庞，向后退缩着。但男人放开了自己的信息素—— ——并没有暴虐的侵略感，只像午日阳光下的麦浪，是波澜壮阔的滚热，大肆铺张着成熟的幸福和爱意。

他没用什么力气便拨开了那只手，温和而不容抗拒地吻了下去。

新娘还在躲闪，但男人已经习惯了这些无伤大雅的反抗—— ——无论怎样永远都是他充满生机与活力的新娘。

在发情期的攻势下，新娘只觉得无名的燥热让浑身愈发软弱无力，本能使他渴望着标记过自己的Alpha，但他打心底厌恶这副不争气的躯体，和他所拒绝但实实在在发生了的一切。

新娘怀着陈旧的绝望闭上了眼睛。

男人的吻技其实有在提高。

他认真地含住那片薄唇轻轻吮吸，仿佛在品尝什么珍馐美馔，直到对方紧闭的牙关稍有松懈，才趁机长驱直入。他没在意那只或躲闪或推拒的软舌，只是轻轻舔弄着对方敏感的上颚，不断搅起甜丝丝的空气，慢慢地，让他的新娘终于无力地放下抵在身前的手臂，任其索取。

当他恋恋不舍地松开对方，那两片常年苍淡的嘴唇已略有红肿，闪动着一点晶莹的水色。新娘轻喘着，眼底的恨意被雾气一点点化开。

"停下，格鲁斯金，我不想…… ……"

男人耐心地解开新娘的长裙，慢慢褪去，露出心爱之人完美的躯体。"你需要我，Darling，你需要我度过这个发情期，我不想看你难受…… ……"他轻轻拂去对方皮肤上一层薄薄的汗珠，捉住那双推拒自己的手，绑在床头，"而且我有预感，这一次，你会为我怀上一个孩子。"

"不…… ……"

"你会的，Darling，我们会有一个孩子的…… ……"

他不厌其烦地重复着这句话，仿佛这句话从唇间吐出的那一刻便已带给他无尽的幸福。

他的新娘总是在反抗，但当双方都已经意识到反抗永远毫无效果后，他便不再为此伤心、气恼。尽管他不明白他美丽的新娘为什么要反抗，他也清楚那不是虚伪低贱的欲拒还迎。后来他放弃了思索这个问题，并爱上对方反抗时展露的生机。

瘦削的肉体上肋骨一根一根地凸出，他有些心疼地沿着那些凹陷的边缘移动指尖，因拿捏针线而留下茧子的手指滑过细腻的皮肤，激起一阵小小的颤栗。

他将吻从对方上身一路印到下体，然后叼住那根小巧的阴茎，收起牙齿，犹嫌生疏地含吮着，直到寡薄的液体溢满口腔。他仰头咽下。

"Darling…… ……"

刚刚经历高潮而浑身泛起红晕的躯体随着抑制不住的喘息而起伏着胸腹，那双大腿因长期软禁而瘦弱，根本无法与男人肌肉虬结的双臂抗衡，被用力打开后，便可看见那小巧的穴口正渴求一般，悬着吐露的液体一下又一下抽缩。

毕竟有了几次经验，男人试着将一根手指缓缓推送进了那个濡热之地，转动按压着甬道内部。

对方被热潮逼出了微弱的哭腔。—— ——他的新娘此时没法尖刻地说出抗拒的字眼，焚身的欲望和沁骨的厌恶在拉扯着他的意志，尤其是当男人的每一个举动都充满深情和爱意时，他想不出理由来阻止自己在欲望的泥淖中越陷越深。

男人又伸了一根手指进去，中指和食指微微向两边抻拉，用一种极温和的手法为爱人做着扩张。

大概是因为前几次粗暴直白的突进伤了他的新娘，对方一直怨恨于与自己做这种事…… ……所以他想让新娘舒服地、快乐地、幸福地接纳他，为他生下一个孩子，为他们组建一个温馨的小家庭…… ……带着抑止不住的微笑，男人像抚平婚纱的衣角一样，抚平甬道内的柔软褶皱，摸索着确认能让新娘发出甜美轻吟的敏感点。

发情期让那个窄窄的穴道变得更富有弹性和潜力，于是男人又用了三根手指模仿着交合进出抽插，空气和液体轮番搅进空虚的内腔，发出令人面红耳赤的响亮水声，黏滑的分泌液顺着男人的指根淌下。

最先受不了的是新娘。

"够了…… ……fuck，够了！快点…… ……"

男人略带欣喜地抬起头—— ——他的新娘在主动请求他，不是吗？

只见他的新娘难堪地扭过头，有些不安地滚动着喉结。男人终于扶着挺立多时的巨物，抵上对方已经被液体泡得发亮饱满的阴唇，冠部磨蹭着将其分开，那小小的入口便自己抽缩着吸上前端，往里吞吃了一点。

新娘忍不住看了一眼那根血脉纹路喷张的粗硕，脸上一闪而过的惊慌同样落入男人眼中。男人俯下身亲了亲那双唇，又将脑袋探过去，安抚性地舔舐着对方颈后滚烫的腺体。那头金发已经长至披肩，轻轻扫过男人的额头和脸颊，痒痒的。

"Darling，放松，我进去了—— ——"

"唔！…… ……格鲁斯金，慢一点…… ……啊fuck—— ——"

在扩张良好的帮助下进入不算太困难，但那种被完全填满的饱胀感让新娘几乎说不出话来。男人在顶至尽头后便撤出一点，然后再平稳地重复这个抽出送入的过程。

"等-等一下！"

陡然增大的快感让对方猝不及防，两腿挣扎着似要逃离。

"你知道的，Darling，我们需要—— ——"

"是，是！我知道！你他妈…… ……"新娘仰头啜泣了一声，"让我缓一会儿…… ……"

男人停了下来，有些复杂地看着对方。

"我的腰快断了，你能不能别总是捆住我的手。"

"可是你总是试图逃跑…… ……"

"你觉得我现在这个样子能逃到哪儿去？"

被松开双手后新娘揉了揉手腕，勉强支撑着自己挪了挪臀部的位置，轻哼着，为对方的插入找了个更舒服的角度。

就在男人觉得自己的分身即将憋炸了的时候，对方终于把脸藏在胳膊下面，声音闷闷的："继续…… ……"

—— ——男人不太喜欢新娘挡住自己的脸。

但是当他后撤、再一次有力地挺腰之后，对方就哭叫着拿开了胳膊、转而紧紧抠住了床沿。

信息素的汹涌迅速消耗掉了二人的自制。

湿润火热的甬道紧紧地缠裹上粗硕的分身，餍不知足地在节奏猛烈的掠夺中不断绞吸抽缩。男人掐紧了对方腰肢，被Alpha的占有本能熏红了眼，发了狠地将巨物凿进那个滑软得一塌糊涂的通道，液体在结合处四散飞溅。

新娘被空气中高密度的信息素压迫得几乎无法呼吸，窒息的逼迫下再也咬不住双唇，开口便都是声声呻吟。

"Darling…… ……Darling…… ……Darling…… ……"

男人在唇齿间咀嚼着这个称谓。和着醉人的Omega暖香咀嚼着。—— ——满屋的婚纱上，白色花朵都在盛放。

瘦弱的双臂无意识地攀上男人宽大的、汗淋淋的肩膀，却一次又一次脱力滑下，抹乱了汗液与血痕的径流。

"Darling，我的预感会是正确的…… ……"男人用与身下激烈动作完全不符的轻柔，细致地擦去新娘眼角的泪水，"Omega的生理构造是多么神奇！我不必切开你这美丽的躯体，Darling，"骤然间他加大了抽送的速度，狠狠地碾过内壁撞上子宫口，"而你会带给我们一个孩子…… ……"断断续续低声咆哮着，"哺育他！让我们一同照顾他！…… ……"

"不！…… ……不格鲁斯金—— ——呃啊…… ……不，不行！—— ——"

"唔啊啊—— ——"

新娘摆动着脑袋，口中含含糊糊地拒绝…… ……拒绝什么呢？被喘息占去了语词的位置，他也不知道自己在拒绝什么了。

只见他濒死一般向后弓起躯体，阵阵痉挛，牵张着力度和美感，腹部柔软红热的皮肤上凸显着男人攻伐的轨迹。

男人用牙齿再度咬破了新娘的腺体，馥郁的芬芳配以血液的新鲜，此后将夜夜萦绕在男人的梦境之中。

他拥紧了他的心爱之人，感受着彼此的呼吸、心跳，和在肉体间蒸腾振动的潮湿热气。

一声哀鸣哽在了新娘的喉间。

巨物粗硕狰狞的前端，在无数次粗鲁的叩门之后终于挤入了那个窄小的腔口。

电流般的快感从尾椎骨一路流窜到大脑，在舒爽到尾音发颤的低吼中，浓稠的精液喷薄而出，尽数激荡在那个美丽而珍贵的子宫内。

双方在子宫口迅速成结。男人抵着新娘的额头，细碎吻着，一只手插进滴水的金发，爱怜地揉弄。

为了更高的受孕率，结暂时不会打开。

男人抱住新娘，转身坐在那个吱呀作响的木板床上，让对方趴靠在自己身上，然后伸手轻轻揉着对方有些鼓起的小腹。

新娘已经十分困倦了，但结卡在体内的突兀感让他无法入睡。男人还在说着那些熟悉的话语，新娘把脸埋进对方厚实的胸膛，呼吸着令人感到安稳的气息。

他爱我，毋庸置疑—— ——新娘模模糊糊地想着，我对此负有责任，却无法承受他的感情；无论他如何待我，我都难以为报…… ……

背上温热的大手还在轻轻拍着，新娘只愿此刻所有错误的想法能在第二天醒来时全部从记忆中消失。

毕竟，在此时，一切都做不得数。

入夜，迈尔斯再一次翻出了那些信。

打印的字迹已经有了些许模糊，有的直接被血迹和霉斑侵染。迈尔斯没有想到自己会困在这个地狱里这么长时间，放弃计算日期之后，他只能说现在大概已经过去了七八个月…… ……这远远超出了预期，并且使他的状态狼狈不堪。

摄像机什么的早不知哪里去了。衣服脏兮兮皱巴巴，为了包扎伤口，衬衣下摆和裤脚被撕得仿佛野兽啃过—— ——不是他原本的衣服，是他在员工休息室找到的，上衣紧包着肩膀抬不起胳膊，裤子却肥大得需要绳子捆住裤腰；胡茬和头发用捡来的刀片修理得如同老鼠糟蹋过的地毯。他不得不忍受浑身上下的臭味，以及汗液和血液半干后黏糊糊的感觉。

—— ——他现在这个样子不比精神病患者好到哪儿去—— ——如今他再遇到那些张牙舞爪的"生物"，与其逃跑，倒真不如一声长啸，吓退对方。

哈，他还真这么做了。

于是他甚至有了一片"私人领地"：一个十多平方米的储物间。食物和干净的水依然十分稀缺，但他终于不用再每日为性命奔忙，并且能安安稳稳地计划好将来的日子—— ——救出告密者，离开巨山，好好活下去。

对，救出告密者。

储物间的灯已经坏了，迈尔斯将信凑到门上嵌的百叶通风口，就着透射进来的那一点走廊上的光线，将几页纸上的每一个字都细细读了一遍，才靠着墙壁、手中握着削尖的铁钎，安然睡去。

事实上信中的内容他早已烂熟于心，不过是些带着绝望的粗鲁字眼的谴责指控，和慌不择言的倾诉…… ……迈尔斯能想象，那时告密者躲在信息控制室角落的阴影里、指尖颤抖着快速击打键盘将真相偷偷送出去时，是多么紧张又无助—— ——当然，还有自责。愤怒。正义。悲悯…… ……迈尔斯需要一遍又一遍温习这些来自文明世界的词语，让它们提醒自己是谁、身处何地、又将身向何方—— ——他只剩这些了、他不能再失去了。而原本，八个月的时间足够他丢掉这些、只剩下生存的原始欲望，然后被铁护栏断裂的边缘和显示屏上闪烁的雪花凌迟、被天花板蔓延的锈迹和黑暗里流淌的血污四向吞噬，直至彻底迷失在这座发酵着秘密和罪恶的精神病院。

但迈尔斯依然还在坚守。

他要救出告密者！他在以为自己要溺亡的瞬间醒来，然后想，他要救出告密者—— ——

就像之前无数个没有日出的早晨，他鼓起站起来活下去的勇气，再一次展开尚燃着一豆希望的计划。

新娘忽然挣动了一下，有些难受地喘气。

"…… ……Darling？怎么醒了？"

天快亮了，蓝光从窗帘的缝隙透过来，朦朦胧胧中男人伸出手，准确地抚上了新娘的肚子上。

在动。

男人搂着新娘轻笑了一下。

"是个活泼的孩子。"

"他半夜踢醒我三次了…… ……"对方烦躁地把那只手拨开，又裹了裹被子，试图再次入睡。

"那你再多睡会儿，时间还早，我去准备早饭。"男人翻身下床，温柔地给他的新娘—— ——妻子掖好被子，吻了吻对方的额头，便离开了。

一阵香味飘了进来，男人端着餐盘走进房间。—— ——对于这个地方来说，这实在不容易，好在曾经维持运行整个精神病院的库存还可以支持一段时间。只有简单的几样食材，男人便每天从缝纫的精力中抽出一部分来，琢磨怎么换着花样给新娘做饭，就算新娘孕吐反应总是很严重，但还是喂得又胖了回去，肚子也一天天大了起来。

男人扶着新娘坐了起来，帮他穿上孕期特制的白色婚纱。对方沉默地任男人摆弄着自己，在这方面新娘不得不学会妥协。

男人喜欢看他穿婚纱的的样子。他要他每天都穿婚纱，仿佛每天他们都如结婚的那一日幸福。

他抱起新娘走向餐桌。—— ——有些沉，感觉比第一次见他的时候还要沉的多。男人苦笑了一下，或许是自己真的已不再年轻。

"我不想吃！我说过多少次了！我不想吃…… ……"

新娘大声抗拒着，一把将面前的食物打翻到地上。

唉，每天都无法避免的小风波啊。

"我知道怀孕是很辛苦的事情，Darling，但是你需要付出一些努力，"男人蹲下来拉着他的手，好脾气地劝说着对方，"为了孩子，至少吃一些吧，不然你会没有力气带他来到这个世界上的…… ……"

新娘用力抽出被握住的手，撑起自己就要从桌边站起来，"我不想生下他！我从来都没想过！你明知道我怀不怀孕都他妈的根本没心情吃饭！"他喘着气，一手扶着已经八个月的大肚子，"在这个见鬼的地方！这个地狱！我怎么吃得下饭！算我求你了别再逼我了好吗…… ……啊fuck—— ——"

新娘突然神情痛苦地跪在了地上，双手紧紧捂住肚子，"嗯啊…… ……"

"怎么了？！发生了什么Darling？你还好吗！？…… ……"男人慌张地扶住他，满脸焦急和担忧。

过了一阵，新娘神色缓和了下来，抹了抹额角的汗水："小崽子太不老实了…… ……"

男人终于松了一口气："那就不要生气了，好吗？我不想让你生气，也不想让你难过…… ……我爱你，并且爱我们的孩子，Darling。"

"不想让我难过那就放我走啊。说着爱我，却还要把我囚禁在这里，爱我就应该给我自由，你他妈这都不懂吗？"新娘无力地靠在男人臂弯里，连哼带喘地质问着。

"不，不不，你怎么会不明白呢。你是我的妻子啊，Darling，我们是一个家庭，我们当然要永远在一起，"男人把对方抱回椅子上，"而你永远都能自由地享受这个家庭带给我们的幸福…… ……"

新娘扭头哼了一声，对此嗤之以鼻。男人叹了口气，把自己那份早餐放在了对方面前，然后稍稍放开了自己的Alpha信息素。新娘身上轻微震了震，愕然地瞪着男人。男人只是近乎恳求地看着他。

"不，我吃不下的…… ……"他的喉头滚动着，声音有一丝颤抖。

"我可以像之前一样喂你，Darling。"

男人拍着新娘的背，不断轻声安慰着。

一顿饭吃了一个多小时，没过多久，又被吐了个昏天黑地。男人轻轻抹去新娘眼角残留的一滴莹莹的泪珠，拿出手帕仔细擦干净了对方的嘴唇，把他放回床上抱了一会儿，便去收拾那一片狼藉。

自打新娘怀孕之后，男人更加纵容他了，任凭对方折腾，哪怕只是加重语气也于心不忍，同时生活上也是百般照顾。

新娘眼神空茫地坐在床上，一下一下抚着肚子。男人回来了，歪头站在门口看了一会儿房间里"两个"心尖上的人，然后走过去拉开了窗帘。男人笑了一口白牙："阳光会使你感到快乐吗？"

新娘抬起头，终究是苦涩又无奈地勾起了嘴角。

午日的阳光从窗口照进房间，切出了四四方方一片明亮的暖意，纯白的布料反射出有些刺目的光雾，能看见在空气中浮动的亮晶晶的微尘。

"Darling，我觉得你的心里已经接受了我的爱…… ……"男人从后面抱着他，揉弄着那头闪闪发亮的美丽的金发。

新娘靠在男人身上，在光线里微眯起双目。

肚子里的孩子也安静下来，空气中残留的Alpha信息素减淡之后很好闻，安稳的气氛让互相拥搂的两人有些昏昏欲睡。

"我又不是妇产科医生…… ……好好好我看看，我看看，"特拉格丢下手中的大剪刀，投降似的举起双手，以一个滑稽的姿势弯下身，"嗯…… ……还有一周？两周？一周多吧。反正是快了。—— ——好啦，你知道了！快走吧！"

特拉格不耐烦地挥挥手，转过身，拾起剪刀又沉浸在他的活体解剖艺术中去了。

迈尔斯全身骨骼敲打着束缚椅，肌肉一节一节地扭曲。一种强烈的逃脱的渴望从四肢百骸间升起，神经像是在高空被气流冲散，一丝一缕吸进暴风般痛觉的漩涡。

他张着嘴，却没有意识到恼人的惨叫声来自自己。迈尔斯努力仰起头，视线越过桀桀怪笑的施害者，却只能看见另一个男人离去时宽阔的背影，以及两侧轻轻晃动的白色裙摆。

他想要伸手抓住那片裙角—— ——他在空中屈起残余的手指，绝望地用力攥拢，那片裙角却飘摇着逃开，手心里黏热的血液从指缝沥沥拉拉地流下。

他剧烈挣扎起来，在绳索崩断的瞬间扑倒在湿滑的地面，然后扭动着撑起身、驱动双腿奔跑。他感觉不到自己的动作，比起脚下的触感，更像是一股力量从后心猛得涌向他，推着他追寻那片白色的残影。

但迈尔斯最终还是跪倒在走廊的尽头，血液流失带来的寒冷再一次让他感受到了令人痛苦的清醒。

男人将脸抵在温暖的皮肤上，一遍遍摩挲着那隆起的优美弧度，呢喃般的哼唱也无法掩盖止不住的笑意："我已经找到了一个心爱的女孩，正如我的老爸娶了亲爱的妈妈那样…… ……"他的歌声快乐地颤抖着，"她近在咫尺，触手可及…… ……她就是我心目中的女孩，她将带给我们一个可爱的孩子…… ……"

男人富有磁性的声线深沉地振动着那些温暖的词语，曾经甜蜜的期盼已变成毫不掩饰的爱意，幸福感在体内膨胀，膨胀，然后饱郁地倾溢而出。

"…… ……我已经找到一个心爱的女孩…… ……她近在咫尺，触手可及…… ……"

"…… ……她将带给我们一个孩子，一个可爱的孩子…… ……"

天真烂漫的旋律在这座幽深的建筑里回荡着，缥缥缈缈，就像载着薄薄两片阳光的蝴蝶，三两只，在晦暗里四处留下颤悠悠的轨迹。

那个四重人格者纠缠着迈尔斯。

"新生儿！新生儿就要降生了！降生在这个绝望之地！"丹尼斯冲他吼着，义愤填膺般把栏杆拍遍，随后突然切换到尖利的女声，"这里不能有新生儿！不能！—— ——他生下来学会的第一件事就会是用刀子剜开每个人的胸脯！然后-然后他会把所有人的血当做乳汁！…… ……"

栏杆的阻挡下对方没法靠近，只是声嘶力竭地喊着，不明用意。刺耳的声音让迈尔斯有些头疼，但他忍住驱赶的欲望，仔细分辨着被怒吼扯得零零落落的词句—— ——跟告密者有关。都跟告密者有关。

丹尼斯知道他总是试着往格鲁斯金的领地跑，所以告诉他这些是想让他对此有所行动吗？为什么丹尼斯会希望他做些什么？

迈尔斯转身走开了，脚步有些虚浮。

一切都显得不真实。

背后拍击金属的噪声，呼号。头顶闪烁的昏白灯光。手里沉甸甸的铁钎。

格鲁斯金的Omega将成为一个妈妈，而迈尔斯的告密者会不会难产而死？

深夜，格鲁斯金紧张又忙碌地准备着，微微泛着红光的脸上带着欣喜的狂热。他早已裁好了襁褓用到的布料、做好了柔软的带着花边的小衣服，而现在，他正在将保温着的热水和布条、剪刀等物品搬到这个简陋的"产房"里，所有的用具都在新娘的指挥下用沸水滚过或用火灼烧过—— ——他的新娘会是一个贤能的母亲，他深情地想—— ——当格鲁斯金手足无措时，是新娘告诉他所有能做的事情，镇定又有条不紊。

当然格鲁斯金并不会想到，每一个Omega在青春期刚刚分化后就要强制学会这些—— ——关于繁衍和哺育。他的新娘从不以自己的性征为傲，但当新娘含辛茹苦地怀胎十月，本能上还是不可避免地与肚子里的小家伙产生了感情联系。母性。Omega性征带来了臣服和饥渴，还有母性—— ——新娘曾多么痛恨这些字眼儿用到自己身上的那一天，但他低估了本能对自己的改造：那是人类无数次进化后，大自然将生存与物种延续的意志强加于他们，无论他们用文明如何包装自己，都会在原始面前不堪一击，且最终甘之如饴。

一切准备妥当，格鲁斯金直起身，看见新娘眉头微蹙，手掌沉重地摩挲着垂坠的底部，层层白色的裙摆堆叠在高耸的肚子上方。没有与自己相同的洋溢着的快乐，而那种忧虑和痛苦的隐忍竟让新娘看上去更加庄严圣洁。

男人虔诚地跪下来，亲吻新娘光洁圆满的腹部。

"Darling，你变得更加漂亮了，你很快就会成为一个妈妈，"他含着激动的泪水倾听着里面小小的心跳，"很快！Darling！很快！"

男人的甜言蜜语已经变成了语无伦次的赞美，仿佛得了奖励的小孩子昭告全世界般快活地喧嚷。不过新娘根本无心理会这些—— ——胎儿两天前就入盆了，不分昼夜地在通向外部世界的道路上探险，而他只能尽力忍着宫缩的疼痛在生产前多休息。

新娘缓缓吐出一口气。羊水破了，黏滑的清液伴着几缕鲜血洇湿了床单。空气中有什么不一样了…… ……是Omega的暖香。

当信息素再一次无法抑制地漫溢而出，腹中的胎儿像是受到了安抚般，收敛了漫无目的的踢腾，然后—— ——凝神全心全意要往下破开一条阳关路。

一声压抑的闷哼，新娘认命似的向后躺倒，"还早着呢，这可不比你那些个变性手术容易多少…… ……"他仰面无力地冲那张灿烂的笑脸翻了个白眼。

"是是，我知道…… ……"格鲁斯金坐在床边拉住新娘的手，在满屋子清甜的芳香里幸福得不能自己。

但等待的时间依然超出了男人的预想…… ……他甚至开始为此感到恐慌。

随着更为规律、密集的宫缩，新娘的痛呼也一声高过一声，他报复似的咬住男人的胳膊，浑身湿淋淋的，冷汗和血液浸透了整件婚纱。

几次用力无果后，格鲁斯金担忧地看着新娘，但新娘只是用黯淡的沾满泪水的眼睛告诉他，还不行。

这注定是一场艰难而漫长的、动人心魄的绽放。

熹微的晨光照进房间，新娘的额上闪着一层细密的晶莹的汗珠，嘴唇却干枯地开裂。他哑着嗓子对同样一夜没睡的男人说："你看看，开了多宽了…… ……"

格鲁斯金小心翼翼地把手探了进去，再伸出来时满手都是猩红，血腥气让男人的太阳穴突突地跳着。

"他妈的到底多宽了！"

"差不多一个手掌那么宽…… ……"格鲁斯金连忙回过神来。转身顿了一下，擦了擦手才坐回去。新娘猛地抓住他，嘶哑的痛叫震动着男人的耳膜。

"让我帮助你！Darling！你需要帮助…… ……"就在刚刚，格鲁斯金想起了曾经晾干场里堆砌的了无生气的残肢、失败的艺术品—— ——不！那些不是他心爱的新娘！"快告诉我，Darling！我一定能做些什么…… ……"

"推—— ——啊啊啊啊！往下…… ……推！"

"呃啊—— ——"

"是这样吗？"男人将手掌抵住涨满的肚子往下稍稍加力。而新娘已经没有办法开口回答了。开山凿海般的疼痛几乎耗光了他的力气。

男人释放了Alpha信息素。他不知道这样做对不对，但他只是想要安抚对方。"你很快就会带他来到这个世界上的，Darling，只需要一点点更多的努力…… ……"格鲁斯金的手被攥得生疼，他也不自觉地用力攥了回去。

"你再…… ……看看，能，啊…… ……能摸到孩子吗…… ……？"新娘喘着气一字一句地问道。

那种潮湿的空旷感让格鲁斯金从指尖生出一种毛骨悚然的感觉，沿着手指往上流窜，抽出手后明明还挂着温热的液体，却在空气中微微颤抖。"不，摸不到…… ……但宽度应该是没问题了的…… ……"

"Fuck—— ——难道是脐带绕颈…… ……"

新娘心一横，用力收缩腹部往下推，但一声惨叫过后，刚刚滑过宫口的小脑袋又缩了回去。

"我他妈、我他妈不想生了…… ……受不了了…… ……"他崩溃地哭出了声。

"Darling，Darling…… ……"男人也慌了神，但还是强自镇定下来安慰着对方，"没事的，你会顺利地生下我们的孩子的…… ……不要怕，就快好了…… ……再努力一点点就可以了…… ……"

"再努力一点点，好吗…… ……"男人细碎地吻着新娘，没有意识到自己沉浑的声音也带了一丝哭腔。

时间飞逝，太阳越升越高。强烈的日光照在新娘的脸上，更显苍白。什么钝痛什么撕裂都已经分辨不出了，下腹下体和腰椎如同一整座酝酿着痛苦的火山，将炽灼的岩浆压进全身。新娘窒息般梗直了脖子；腹部已不再挺圆，那一团隆起沉沉地滑坠在腿间。

"摸到了！可以摸到孩子了！"格鲁斯金几乎可以称得上是雀跃，顾不上擦手便紧紧搂住了新娘的脑袋，想要抹开对方脸上的泪水，却又使其染上了鲜血，把那张脸衬得既憔悴又艳丽，"再加一把力，Darling！哦！我爱你！Darling！我们的孩子马上就要来到这个世界上了！…… ……"男人颤抖的嘴唇在新娘耳边磨蹭着。

—— ——但新娘什么也听不到。

—— ——时隔一年后，这座建筑里再一次久久回荡起粗涩干哑的惨嚎，如同被蔓延的痛苦锈蚀，那实在是丑陋至极的、令人不寒而栗的声音，撞击在一条条回环的廊道四壁之内—— ——也撞击在潜入者混乱不安的脚步之下。

迈尔斯一脚踹开了门。

格鲁斯金浑身一震，猛地回头，眼中瞬间闪过的是惊慌，而非盛怒—— ——

—— ——在他手中还扶着一个湿漉漉的小脑袋。

"快让开！你根本没有接生的经验！难道你没看见那个孩子都快窒息了吗？！"迈尔斯底气稍显不足地吼着。

正如计划之中地，男人的理智在新娘漫长的分娩过程里已经被一次次惊险的状况和一次次更进一步的喜悦消耗殆尽，一把年纪更是精力体力都支持不住，几乎根本没意识到突然闯入的不速之客有什么异样，便立刻摇摇晃晃地起身，让开了位置。

迈尔斯蹲伏下身，小心翼翼地托住那颗脆弱的脑袋，忍住充满鼻腔的血腥气，将脐带轻轻从脖颈处绕开，然后缓慢地引导着胎儿一个肩膀一个肩膀地从产道滑出…… ……

新娘的短促地呻吟一声，便彻底卸下了所有强撑着的力气，昏昏沉沉地喘息着。

迈尔斯让格鲁斯金弯腰抱住孩子，自己则拿起剪刀剪断了脐带。

男人一直认真地看着对方的动作，直到剪刀"咔嚓"合拢之后的瞬间—— ——两瓣被血遮去锋芒的刀尖再度展开、直冲自己而来。

男人愤怒地咆哮着，双眼深深地扎着打开的剪刀，哭泣一般留下两行猩红，在疼痛的扭曲下，布满疤痕的脸更为恐怖。

但他没有拔出剪刀，也没有揪住近在咫尺的行刺者—— ——因为，他不肯松开怀中的婴儿。

迈尔斯拿起自己来时立在门口的铁钎，用尽平生最大的力气捅穿了格鲁斯金的腹部，再深深嵌进地板。

"不…… ……不不…… ……别带走我们的孩子…… ……"感受到双臂中重量的减少，男人立刻苦苦乞求着，词句混合着血液从牙缝中挤出。他浑身颤抖着试图挽留那个离自己而去的小小躯体，但却无能为力。

他拔出剪刀，身体穿在那根铁钎上半跪而立，上半身支持不住地不断向下倾伏，却仍仰着那张可怖的脸死死"看"着新娘的方向。

"不…… ……为什么，为什么？…… ……难道这一切都是个阴谋吗，Darling…… ……"男人悲哀地低语着，一次次被涌出喉咙都血液呛住，"你也要离开我吗，Darling？你为什么要这样对我…… ……你接受了我的爱！你接受了！—— ——然后，啊！然后又何等残忍地将我的爱撕碎、丢还于我！"

他双手攥紧铁钎直至抽搐，却没能移动分毫。沉暗的血液如同冰冷的焚烧般在裁剪得体的西装上蔓延，在这个充满阳光的降临了新生儿的房间里，就像突兀而丑恶的存在。

"…… ……难道你也是那些心口不一的婊子中的一员吗…… ……除非你告诉我—— ——这个人、这个罪恶的凶手，不是你安排来的！告诉我！Darling！"

新娘朦胧地望着那个抱着孩子站在自己眼前的人影，没有说话。

此时，他只感到真正的、畅畅快快的疲惫正潮水般向自己涌来，温柔又凉爽地包裹住了所有意识。

"为什么不告诉我…… ……你这个恶毒的婊子…… ……为什么…… ……"

男人的声音愈来愈弱，房间和整栋大楼渐渐归于沉寂。

血流在床上和地面上缓缓游动伸展，午日的阳光从打开的窗户漫进来，将原本沉郁的颜色照得闪闪发亮。

迈尔斯怀抱着不属于他的小婴儿，感到一阵轻盈的眩晕。

忽然，一声敞亮的啼哭划破了凝滞的气流—— ——响彻了整座建筑的上空。

那一日，巨山精神病院迎来了第一个、也是最后一个新生儿。

昏黄灯光不断扫过脸庞，夜色下暗绿的灌木丛快速向后退去。

车窗上映着的模糊影子在微微摇晃，而玻璃边缘积满了厚厚的灰尘…… ……

他微睁着眼，迟钝地辨识着眼前的景象，一点一点试图拾取思考的能力—— ——

"你醒了？"

"天快亮了，孩子哭了一夜，你要不要看一下？"

前面的人停了车，把旁边副驾驶座上裹着襁褓的婴儿递了过去。

"…… ……谢谢。"

"你…… ……就是那个告密者，对吧？我是一名记者，之前读到了你的信，所以就去了巨山—— ——不过现在我们已经成功逃离了那个地狱—— ——"

那人快速却磕绊地说着，不安地试图解释目前的状况。

"是的，我知道。"

"我叫迈尔斯·阿普舍。你呢？"

"韦伦，韦伦·帕克。我…… ……我很抱歉，因为那些信，让你来巨山经历了那么多—— ——"

"—— ——不，不不，别这样说，无论是谁看到那些信、那些罪行，都不会忍心坐视不管的。"

"是吗…… ……"韦伦低头看着怀中哭累了撇着小嘴的孩子，漫不经心地理了理那稀疏柔软的几根黑色胎发。

迈尔斯慌张起来："啊我—— ——我非常抱歉！但是你知道，那时我不得不—— ——"

—— ——忽然，他发现对方依旧低着头、抱着孩子，仿佛根本没有在听。

他说不下去了。

凌晨的微寒使车内结上了薄薄一层凉汽。就在迈尔斯僵硬地想要再次开口时，对方终于缓缓抬起头，眼睛里闪着远处天际的一点微明。

"没事。他只是…… ……一个精神病患者，我迟早要逃离他的…… ……"韦伦安静地说着，轻轻苦笑了一下，"倒是应该谢谢你—— ——救出了我。"

迈尔斯又被吵醒了。

"老天…… ……"他崩溃般揉了揉脸，蹬掉被子从沙发上滚了下来，打开灯冲向卧室。

他强行忽略掉婴儿震耳的啼哭声，扑到床上钳制住那个扭动踢腾的身影。

"不要！求求你！不—— ——格鲁斯金！"

"…… ……不要啊啊啊啊—— ——"

"格鲁斯金！"

"醒醒！韦伦！醒醒！"

迈尔斯不断拍着对方的脸颊，躲闪着无意识的攻击。但韦伦依然紧闭着眼，尖叫着，连同他女儿的哭声轮番轰炸着对方的听觉。—— ——由于每天大半夜的惨烈动静，邻居已经投诉好几次了。

最后，随着响亮的一巴掌，分贝终于降下去了一级。

"没事了，都结束了，韦伦，我们已经离开了那里…… ……"

迈尔斯一边揉着对方被自己扇红的脸颊，一边笨拙地说着安慰的话语。韦伦眼神里还有一丝迷蒙，过了好久才过意不去地翻过身用被子裹紧自己，喘着气平复了一会儿思绪。在此期间，几乎化为实体劈进脑壳的啼声一直充当着难以被忽视的背景音。

"你再睡多一会儿吧，我去看看你孩子。"迈尔斯阻止了对方起身的动作，热了冰箱里韦伦白天用吸奶器保存起来的母乳，顶着噪音攻击给旁边木制摇篮里的婴儿喂了一顿，直到房间里重归应有的寂静，两个人才都松了一口气。

迈尔斯一边打哈欠一边关了灯，正要回客厅时，一直看着对方所有动作的韦伦忽然从后面轻声叫住了他："不要睡沙发了。"

迈尔斯掩藏起心里的小小惊喜，回身歪头、故作疑惑的样子。

"陪我。"韦伦下了什么决定般叹了口气，挪了挪被子。

"怎么洗了这么长时间？没事吧？"

淋浴的水声已经响了一个多小时，迈尔斯着急地等在浴室门口，当对方终于推开门，他立刻就发现有些不对劲。"你脸好红，发烧了吗？"

韦伦摇摇头，没说话，裹着滴水的浴巾晃悠悠地回了卧室就钻进被窝。

"是不是舒服？"迈尔斯不依不饶地跟了过去，继续追问着。

"我真的没事！"韦伦不耐烦地推下按住自己被子的手，带着哭腔喊了出来。

"好好好—— ——"对方立刻站起身举起双手，看着韦伦眼角烧得潮湿的红色，愣了几秒才恍然大悟："你是不是…… ……！"

韦伦狠狠瞪他了一眼—— ——虽然没什么威慑力—— ——然后立刻翻过了身，埋起了脑袋。

迈尔斯继续回到书桌前修改给报社写的那几篇稿子，直至深夜—— ——自从"三人"从巨山逃回来之后，韦伦就不肯再写代码，甚至连电脑也不愿意动，于是生活的重担自然就压在了迈尔斯的身上。

孩子已经睡熟了，夜深人静，台灯暖色的光线下，水笔在纸上发出摩擦的声音，又时不时传来几声敲击键盘的脆响。紧接着是中间漫长的沉寂。忽然，鼠标突兀地响了几下—— ——迈尔斯删掉了一大段—— ——当蓝色选区一行一行漫过文字时他崩溃得想要砸电脑。

—— ——将近一年什么都没写，只顾逃亡，结果现在文思枯竭，何况搁置了对巨山的曝光，这些无关紧要的报道和新闻稿件又怎么有心思整理。

迈尔斯盯着屏幕，然而憋闷的火气很快被停滞下来时的死寂浇得心里发毛。他扭头看了看对面公寓上几扇同样未熄灭的窗户，柔和的光线透过粉色窗帘、蓝色窗帘、黄色窗帘…… ……终于，迈尔斯释然地笑了笑，行云流水般扣下电脑关掉台灯，放轻动静冲了个澡，然后就去了卧室。

"韦伦，你还没睡着吗？"

当迈尔斯掀开被子一角要进去时，旁边的人明显抖了抖。

"还好吗？要是难受就别勉强了，我可以现在送你去医院配抑制剂…… ……"

"不…… ……"对方蜷得更紧了。

发情期硬熬的话不是熬不过去，只是生完孩子之后第一次发情实在过于猛烈了。迈尔斯摸着韦伦被汗浸得湿漉漉的额头，无奈地摇了摇头。

对方被标记过了。

—— ——而自己杀了他的Alpha。

"帮我-唔…… ……"韦伦含糊而短暂地开口，然后又忍住了所有声音。

迈尔斯轻轻掰过对方的下巴，借着窗外的一点光线，可以看见那只下唇已经被咬得淋漓。

"不行，听我说，韦伦，"他捧住那张脸，试图拽回对方的理智，"去医院，24小时都可以化验，只要知道那个人的信息素特征，抑制剂马上就可以配出来的…… ……"

然而对方对此置若罔闻。

"我想让你帮我，迈尔斯…… ……"

韦伦忽然抓住了那只试图拉他起来的手，"求你了，帮帮我…… ……"

迈尔斯感到手腕上被握紧的地方有黏糊糊的不明液体。他低头深吸了一口气。

"这解决不了根本问题的，我能做的非常有限，韦伦。"

"可是我想要，迈尔斯，我想要你…… ……"韦伦用极轻的气音告诉他，并且已经开始窸窸窣窣地在被窝里扭动着。

"我—— ——"迈尔斯现在无比纠结。他爱他，真心讲，他的确很想跟他做这样的事情，可是他不能趁人之危—— ——这太不人道了。

"听着，我不是你的Alpha，如果我…… ……"

"你不愿意跟我做，是吗？…… ……迈尔斯？你觉得我被那个精神病人玷污了？"

他在说什么！

"不是这样的，韦伦，你现在不清醒—— ——"

迈尔斯慌忙解释。忽然，他看到对方眼角划过了一道亮痕—— ——

"唉好吧…… ……我尽量帮你。如果难受了一定要说出来，好吗？"

"嗯…… ……迈尔斯？"

"我在。"他掀开被子，就着昏暗的光线，能看见韦伦已经浑身是汗，秀气的阴茎涨涨地挺着，下面更是染湿了一片。他看着对方还在局促地往被子上抹着手，看来刚才那人是一直憋着声音偷偷在被窝里自慰。

"迈尔斯？"

"怎么了？"

他把被子给韦伦上半身盖回去，"别着凉。"

"…… ……你真的不介意吗？"

"不介意，不介意。你不要再说这种话了。"迈尔斯低头去吻对方，把对方的下唇从牙齿下面解救出来。

渐渐激烈的吻中，韦伦数次不让迈尔斯结束，主动勾着对方舌头的吮吸透露着几近绝望的索求。

最终，窒息感让他不得不松开口停下来。迈尔斯替对方擦去了嘴角滑下的混合着鲜血的唾液，"别咬了。"

他耐心地开扩着那个湿淋淋的入口，水多得沿着手背慢慢滑下去，留下细腻的凉意。迈尔斯感知不到韦伦的信息素，却分明地闻见了那些粘稠液体香甜的味道以及淡淡的乳香。他努力克制着自己，不释放Alpha信息素—— ——他不想让韦伦产生被标记以外的人压迫的感觉。

但是韦伦毫不领情般晃动起腰肢，欲求不满地自己收缩着内壁吞吐那几根手指，把迈尔斯弄得几乎把持不住。

而实际上，韦伦感到自己已经快要溺死在信息素里了，身体叫嚣着溶进骨骼的渴望，乞求着触碰、乞求着征伐…… ……但体内温吞的动作却时时刻刻提醒他：那个人不在这里。永远不会在这里。

—— ——那个人不应该在这里。

韦伦将大腿用力缠上对方的腰际，把自己拉向对方。快感在缓慢而柔和地堆叠，没有狂风骤雨般的疯狂，却悠悠地把他捧上云端。湿透了的甬道被悉心地抚慰着，他简直能感觉到那个炽热的家伙在一寸一寸舒展着自己敏感的内部，当温柔的压力后撤时，那些娇嫩又因兴奋而鼓胀的软肉则蠕蠕闭合，恋恋不舍地挽留。

"迈尔斯…… ……迈尔斯…… ……"

"啊唔—— ——迈尔斯！唔…… ……"

迈尔斯爱抚着对方，残存的手指心疼地划过那些伤疤，又忍不住俯身亲吻—— ——其实他更爱这具躯体下美丽的人格—— ——他用脸颊感受着潮湿皮肤下的颤动和起伏，不禁再一次想着，等韦伦精神创伤完全恢复之后，就依韦伦的心愿，彻底考察并将巨山里发生的恶行公之于世—— ——

"迈-迈尔斯…… ……快一点啊…… ……"

"快…… ……"

"好，好。"

迈尔斯搂紧了身下人，集中心思缓缓加快律动的节奏。他也没什么过多的经验和技巧，只是想着尽可能让对方舒服一些、缓解热潮积郁的欲望。

"啊迈尔斯迈尔斯…… ……"

"迈尔斯是—— ——啊啊是你吗迈尔斯…… ……"

"是我，韦伦，是我。"

迈尔斯在黑暗中握住那只手，粗喘着一边挺弄一边安抚对方。

其实他是有些庆幸的：韦伦一直没有喊出"格鲁斯金"—— ——不然要是在时候听见那令人沮丧的名字，一直小心翼翼的迈尔斯萎下去都有可能—— ——事实上，对方哪怕是已经神志不清了，却还在确认般一遍遍念着自己的名字。

"迈尔斯…… ……迈尔斯…… ……"在喘息中翕动的双唇不断轻唤着他，让他难以自持地加快了动作。

忽然韦伦拨开了一直象征性地搭在上身的那角被子，"迈尔斯，嗯-好涨…… ……帮帮我…… ……"

孩子还没断奶，因为孕育而变软的胸膛微微鼓起，两只乳首都已经挺立，尖端垂露着淡白的液体，在夜色里闪动着。

"怎么-怎么帮？"

迈尔斯下意识伸过手，却有些尴尬地悬停在了空中。他看过韦伦喂奶，他帮过韦伦用吸奶器，但是—— ——但是他从没干过这等在他从小的教育认知里称得上是"流氓"的行为…… ……

然而韦伦一把抓住了他的手摁在自己胸上。

—— ——迈尔斯感到脑子嗡的一声，全身血压飙升，下面一个挺身重重地顶进了对方深处。韦伦立刻甜腻地呻吟出来，甚至是直接就射了，甬道也剧烈地绞紧抽缩起来，折过脖颈挺起胸脯，把乳尖往那个火热的掌心里蹭去。

天啊。

迈尔斯差点当场缴械。

他稳住心神，更加强劲地抽送着，对方过分热情地吸吮着自己滚烫的分身，内壁贴着雄健的形状严丝合缝地收紧。床单已经湿泞一片，水声在昏暗的房间里层层荡漾。

同时，迈尔斯开始生疏地按摩那两只小小的乳房。虽然体积赶不上女性，但是柔软和脆生生的弹滑却丝毫不输。不久，迈尔斯便沉浸在美好的触感中，愈发熟练地揉弄起来，一时间，空气中奶香四溢。

刚刚高潮过的韦伦被不停歇的刺激弄得颤抖不已，在上下夹击中无意识地扭动着，足尖紧绷，两手攥紧了身下的被单，沾染着哭腔的呻吟一声高过一声。

"小声些，会吵醒孩子。"

迈尔斯轻轻捂上对方的下半张脸，但是在看到韦伦蹙着眉摇头挣扎后，还是放开了手。哎算啦，他心想，反正这父女俩晚上互相吵醒也不是一次两次了…… ……

当甬道再一次收紧，迈尔斯屏气凝神又重重撞击了几番，便迅速抽出分身，跟韦伦的握在一起撸动两下，一齐射了出来，滚烫浓稠的浊液全都溅在了韦伦还在起伏的腹部。

现在韦伦全身都淌满了各式液体，有些是星星点点凝结的汗珠，更多的则汇成纵横的径流，而两只乳首还在滴滴答答。夜色朦胧地描摹着薄薄的肌肉，点亮了闪烁的水迹。

迈尔斯给他们的孩子掖好小毛毯，便走回了新添置不久的双人床。他掀开被子，从后面轻轻搂住那个刚刚睡下的人。忽然，他的手被握住了。

断指的残根抵上韦伦的指间，令其不禁哼动了一下，但紧接着再一次紧紧攥住。迈尔斯在金色的发间笑了笑，然后探过身，安抚地吻了吻对方在装睡中颤动的睫毛。

黎明降临了这座城镇，一幢幢错落的建筑反射着干净的深蓝，寂静而安宁。

人们即将从睡梦中醒来。


End file.
